The present invention relates to the fields of hand tools and power tools, and in particular to hand tools for removing fasteners from a host material, such as for example wood, and power tools for removing fasteners from a host material.
Removing nails from used lumber for reuse of the lumber is a tedious and time consuming task. U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,205 discloses a pneumatic nail remover.
However, there is a need for an improved device for removing fasteners from a host material, and in particular to removing nails from wood.